Untitled StanAri
by MissXeli
Summary: 3 years postgame. Rated for heavy making out, nothing graphic, but M just in case. Poor Stan, always saying the wrong thing and ruining the moment. XD Oneshot.


First Okage fic. Little bit of an experiment I wrote at 3 am, so go easy on me, eh? Okage's not mine, characters aren't mine, they belong to Sony and Zenerworks. Standard disclaimers apply (Really, are these things even necessary? This is not Fictionpress). Anyway. Stan/Ari(Ruka) pairing here, which means slash, gay love, boys kissing boys, and all that fun stuff your mother wouldn't want you to read. If this sort of thing ain't your cup of tea, or you just don't like the idea of these two macking on each other, the back button is usually the big arrow located in the top far left corner of your screen. For the rest of you, uh... enjoy?

------------

He was going to have to start being more assertive, Stan vowed to himself for the umpteenth time. Not that he wasn't enjoying himself; far from it, actually, he admitted as Ari's tongue on his pulse sent another rush of warm shivers down the base of his spine. Once again, he'd gone to the boy with a task in mind, and once again he'd gotten distracted to the point where he could no longer remember what it was he'd been about to send the nineteen-year-old off to do.

This was always the way it worked recently, ever since they'd discovered feelings for each other that ran deeper than a simple master-slave arrangement. This change in status (status? Stan rather liked to think that his slave had simply been promoted to better privileges) was not yet common knowledge, so both of them had to force themselves not to behave any differently around others. Which was often; Ari had too many chores around his family's house to escape easily, and Marlene was still around to pester him anyway, even if she and the boy had called it quits almost a year back. And then the rest of the old group had shown up wanting to know what the pair had found in the Outer World, and that seemed like the end of any chance they'd have to slip away. It would have been difficult to do so without tipping everyone off, anyway.

Naturally, whenever they did find a moment alone, Ari pounced on his blond lover the first chance he got.

Stan heard his own breathing become shaky as Ari attacked the side of his neck with his warm mouth. Actually, the secrecy thing was because Ari wasn't ready to let the rest of his friends (well, _their_ friends, Stan supposed) know about their newly-developed relationship. Something about wanting to savour it for just a little longer before the others found out and they were bombarded with the questions and the teasing remarks. Personally, Stan would have preferred to stake his claim on the younger man right away, but he supposed he could make an allowance just this once.

Not that it was really up to him in this case. Ari, once he'd gotten over his initial shyness, had a way of wrapping Stan around his little finger before the man could blink, and suddenly the matter was no longer in the demon's hands.

The thought drifted into his hazy mind that whatever he'd originally come here to say had been important. He made a half-hearted attempt to recall what it had been, but it was difficult to concentrate with Ari's soft hands buried in his hair and the boy's smooth, talented lips on his throat. He really was going to have to do something about this eventually, he scolded himself. It wouldn't do to have the Master so easily subdued by the Slave, especially after they decided to tell everyone.

He was about to gently push the younger man away, but his slave had other plans. Stan was pushed back against the headboard with a muffled thud as clever young fingers worked their way inside his clothing, and he couldn't quite stifle an appreciative groan. It was starting to become difficult to focus on anything but the boy's hot, damp skin rubbing up against his, and if he shifted just a bit to the left... Ari grunted at the teasing friction and wiggled his thin hips with delight, pulling back enough to give his partner a heated glance before leaning in to suck on the man's earlobe. It really wasn't any wonder the former Evil King always managed to forget any official reasons for cornering Ari alone; the boy was, after all, a young healthy adult male, despite having been a late bloomer. Now it was as if his newfound urges were determined to make up for lost time. His appetite was insatiable. Stan never stood a chance.

He didn't bother to suppress a harsh moan as Ari pushed lean hips firmly against his, and the younger man immediately muffled any further sound by latching onto Stan's mouth with his own. It was damned near impossible to deny the boy anything, anyway, especially when those hands were unfastening his pants with unrestrained urgency, or that smooth young flesh, toned from travelling and fighting, was rubbing against Stan's own body with such obvious _want_. It was times like these, in the heat of the moment, when Stan could admit to himself that Ari sometimes had control over him, driving him to respond to the boy's encouraging pleas like a well-trained animal. It was times like these when he would do anything, _anything_ to make his slave happy.

Sometimes he even looked forward to it.

Of course, no one could find out about _that_ particular element of their play, ever. Especially not that pink-parasol pork woman. He knew with a certainty bordering on dread that Rosalyn would never, ever let him hear the end of it.

Ari pulled away suddenly, and the sudden rush of air on sweat-dampened skin was like an ill omen. Stan blinked his eyes open to give his slave a puzzled look. Ari's pale skin was flushed and his auburn hair stuck out even more than usual; his bright green eyes met Stan's amber ones with glint of angry confusion. "Did you just call me Rosalyn?"

Stan's hormone-fogged brain took a minute to assess what his lover had just said. When he did catch up, he realized two things: He'd obviously said something out loud, and it was the wrong sort of thing to say when the boy had no idea where his train of thought had been.

So naturally, he did the only sensible thing a man could do in this situation. He panicked.

"H-hang on a minute, Ari, what wasn't what it sounded like..."

"What's that supposed to mean? Exactly what is going on between you two?" Ari's voice was getting steadily louder with each word.

"Now wait just a minute-"

"I can't believe it, you've been thinking of someone else? And all this time, I..." He was interrupted as the door of his bedroom suddenly slammed open and Rosalyn's slender form stood in the threshold, taking in the occupants' dishevelled appearances. Ari turned to glare at her with a wounded look, and Stan hurriedly began smoothing his hair back and straightening his clothes. Rosalyn narrowed her eyes as she watched the two, coming to what was, for her, the obvious conclusion.

"What do you think you're doing with Ari, you awful creep?" She demanded in a shrill voice, her rapier drawn and pointed at Stan's throat so fast he jerked backwards in surprise.

Stan swallowed and glanced quickly between Ari (who looked as if he was reading into everything the wrong way) and Rosalyn (who wasn't helping matters by acting so offended by the scene). "I can explain..." He began hastily.

"I don't want to hear it, you big idiot!" Ari yelled as he stormed from the room. "Rosalyn can impale you for all I care! I hate you!" The door slammed shut behind him with a resounding bang.

Stan recovered first, swatting the stunned hero's weapon out of her hands while she was busy staring at the door, apparently trying to decide if that was normal behaviour for an almost-victim of rape. "Way to go, fat legs!" He snarled, his frustration intensified by the heat still racing through his veins.

Rosalyn recovered enough from her shock to bristle at the insult. "'Fat legs', now? What the hell did _I_ do? You're the lowlife who was-"

"Look, you just made it worse, you cow-hoofed air-headed female! It's none of your business anyway, so just shut up already!"

"Not my business? Look, I have every right to-"

"Just SHUT _UP_, woman!"

Stan's angry roar was loud enough for Ari to hear from outside by the fountain. He glanced up at his bedroom window with an angry sniff before looking away. A few seconds later his eyes shot to the front entrance as the door flew open and the blond man came storming out. He froze the moment he spotted Ari.

Ari glared right back. They stood there for one long moment as the seconds dragged out.

Finally Stan seemed to make up his mind. "I'm going to the bar!" He announced boldly, although he couldn't quite keep the sulky undertone out of his voice. Ari shook his head as he watched the other man spin on his heel and stalk off towards Tenel.

"God, what an idiot..." he sighed.

------------

Oo Man, I'm going straight to hell for this. XD


End file.
